This invention relates to a fluorescent luminous device adapted to cause a phosphor to emit light upon impingement of electrons emitted from a filamentary cathode thereon, and more particularly to a fluorescent luminous device used as a display device for various electronic equipment, an instrument panel, a clock, an amusement equipment and the like, as well as a light source such as a luminous cell, a back light or the like which serves as a luminous display unit for a large-scale display equipment.
In general, a fluorescent luminous device includes phosphor deposited anodes and a cathode arranged in an envelope evacuated to a high vacuum so as to serve as a luminous display section and an electron source, respectively.